Dominion Carrier
|-| MKI = |-| MKII = |-| MKIII = Mk II, Midgard Carrier Mk III |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 2d 5h 22m 30s |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 13,898,095 |Cores = 5 Carrier T5 |Ship Parts = 30 |Armaments = 2,560 Demon Corps Armaments }} |-| MKIV = Mk III |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 3d 8h 3m 45s |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 20,847,143 |Cores = 5 Carrier T5 |Ship Parts = 90 |Armaments = 3,200 Demon Corps Armaments }} |-| MKV = Mk IV |Time (Research) = |Mineral Ore (Research) = |Time (Craft) = 4d 10h 45m |Mineral Ore (Craft) = 27,796,190 |Cores = 5 Carrier T5 |Ship Parts = 270 |Armaments = 4,000 Demon Corps Armaments }} General The Dominion carrier is a powerful ship of Demon Corps origin. It made its first appearance in the Nemesis event and is the final Demon Corps ship to be introduced.It returned in Devastation as a classic prize. It is a really powerful carrier with very impressive capabilities, superior to previously popular carriers such as the Ragnarok carrier. Featuring more squadron slots, higher mass, agility field and exclusive access to technologies, it is versatile and deadly in combat. Dominion carriers given their raw upgrade over predecessor carriers are rapidly becoming more common in combat. Fleets containing a Dominion carrier is almost always above level 60, since Dominion carriers are worth a substantial amount of XP. __TOC__ Strategy and Setup Advantages: The Dominion Carrier is an improved variant of the Ragnarok carrier with improved armor, access to exclusive technologies, slot configuration and mass. The key advantages is that it can equip Alien Swarms and has six squadron slots, greatly increasing its volume of firepower. In comparison, most other carriers are limited to equipping four Fighter, Raider, Interceptor, or Bomber squadrons, the Dominion carrier being able to equip stronger squadrons and more of them increasing it's deadliness against ships, eliminating targets quickly and being more difficult to destroy the more numerous and faster Spectre Squadrons. In addition, it has the agility field making it a extremely valuable as the agility field improves the speed of all other ships, a trait that renders fighting in any fleet battles more easy from chasing battleships with cutters or kiting cruisers with battleships. This field was also the reason why the Ragnarok carrier became very popular among high end players. Supplementary technologies include the Mercury beam which is mounted on the squadron slot that can directly target and attack other ships. Armored thrusters improves the Dominion carriers agility and increases its armor. These are available only for Demon Corps ships and not available to other factions. Like all other Demon Corps hulls, they have reduced weight bonus, in this case, the Dominion carrier has reduced squadron mass. Players can keep the mass of their Dominion carriers to be very manageable even with Fleet bay XI without sacrificing firepower or shields. Overall, the Dominion carrier has made a rather shocking entry with an unanticipated capacity with six squadron slots. It is certainly powerful, versatile and out performs other lower tier carriers in almost all combat situations. Disadvantages: Like every Demon Corps hull, it is very difficult to upgrade through crafting, and has a rather high build time, as the case with most of fleet vs fleet combat, ships can dispatch any squadrons rather easy. It also has only one Armor slot, unlike most other Carriers, which usually carry two Armor slots. The Paladin Carrier, is also the superior upgrade over the Dominion as the Paladin quickly takes the Dominion's #1 used carrier spot due to its higher effectiveness and DPS. Just like all carriers, they are slow, and lone carriers are easily defeated by groups of other ships. Recommended Builds: An ideal setup would be: 6x Spectre squadron, 1x Metaphase shield III, 1x Armored thrusters, and level III Zynthium armor. When slots are available, armored cargo hold is recommended along with a level III resistor of any type as all weapon types are becoming increasingly popular. Ranger squadrons make Dominion carriers a nearly unstoppable force even amongst high level players, able to destroy other ships within seconds if they do not have perfect anti-squadron counters like Manifold missiles. Elite squadrons should be used if your Dominion carrier is MK IV or if you intend to use it in combat against Alien Hives. It can also be useful to mount multiple squadron types, as the different squadrons take different paths, making interception difficult. Combination of Spectre squadrons and Ranger squadrons are most effective in this regard. Usage by VEGA With the arrival of the rest of the Demon Corps forces, the Dominion Carrier started unleashing havoc upon sectors in the Nemesis event. They have been sighted very often in Demon Corps Fleets, especially event fleets and in the Reclaimer and Escort fleets during Alien Decimation, as well as the Alert fleets during VSec Patrols. Their armament varies from time to time. During Nemesis, the 2 Dominion carriers were armed with 4 Interceptor Squadrons as well as 2 Mercury Beams as a means of point defense. During Devastation, Demon Corps utilized Mark 5 versions and swapped out the Interceptors for Spectre Squadrons, increasing the lethality of the Dominion even further. During Vsec Patrols and Alien Decimation, they were armed with bomber squadrons and had really large Scramble range way beyond their agility field, although during decimation, they eventually swapped back to Interceptor Squadrons and had normal range. Blueprints for the Dominion were first made obtainable in Nemesis, thanks to intelligence obtained from fighting the Demon Corps Platoon event fleets, and then again in Devastation when the Rebels disrupted the Legion Battleship prototype testing. Trivia * It's the only carrier not to be named after something in Norse mythology, although it was believed to be called the Fenrir carrier (see below) * It was believed to be called the Fenrir carrier because of its in game file name saying Fenrir before it was released. * Many players expected the carrier to have a Phased Shifter field, due to an apparent pattern of carriers where there already two carriers with the Ion field and two carriers with the Agility field. * The Dominion has a special animation when it launches fighters. It involves opening up its hanger ramps, revealing a cyan coloured hangar. Gallery Dominion.png|A HD Render of the Dominion Carrier Dominion_2.png|Price and build time VEGA Conflict Dominion Carrier Mk V.png|Dominion Carrier Mk V (angle) Poll What do you think of the Dominion Carrier? All hail DOMINION #TeamDominion I like it No opinion Eh, its okay Guranteed Repair Welcome to coin land Good Job KIX u ruined another game Category:Vega Conflict Category:Event Prizes Category:Hulls Category:Carriers Category:Demon Corps